1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas ranges and in particular to key-controlled (touch-controlled) gas ranges. The present range offers touch switch means capable of adjusting burner flame intensities automatically through the use of multi-channeled valves and key or switch means capable of operating a continuous ignition circuit. The present range also has memory means which adjusts burner flame intensity in response to the placing of or removing of a pot from a burner. Removal of a pot lowers the flame intensity. Replacement of the pot acts to readjust the flame intensity to that which it was prior to the removal step. The range touch-switch means also enables the user to obtain a minimal base fire or to obtain a specific flame intensity simply by the pressing down of a selected control switch or key. Thus, a burner flame may be ignited at low intensity on the present range rather than at high intensity as is typically done in known gas ranges. The control keys of the present invention may be located at an appropriate place (such as the work counter or the table of a restaurant), by means of connecting wires. The control keys enable the user of the range to adjust the flame intensity automatically rather than having to bend down and visually adjust the flame. The flame on the present range may be completely extinguished by pressing down a proper control key.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Although conventional gas ranges with electronic ignitions are available, such ranges carry many disadvantages. For example, when a user is desirous of lighting a flame under a burner in a conventional gas range, the flame intensity control knob must be turned to high to release sufficient gas to enable the sparks from the electronic ignition head to ignite a flame. In view of the fact that the intensity control knob is at high, the resulting flame will also be of a high intensity. If the above-mentioned operation fails, the intensity control knob must be turned off and the operation repeated. Therefore, gas is wasted. Moreover, although the desired flame may be finally ignited, it will be a high intensity flame therefore necessitating its readjustment by means of the intensity control knob. Thus, not only is gas wasted but the time required to operate the range is increased. Additionally, in such ranges, the intensity control knob is combined with the gas tube valve and therefore, must be connected thereto. In conventional gas ranges adjustment of the burner flame intensity involves a person moving to one side of the gas range, bending down, staring at the fire, and manually and slowly turning the intensity control knob to obtain the desired flame intensity. A sudden or unsteady turning motion of the intensity control knob may cause the flame to be extinguished. Thus, the desired flame intensity cannot be obtained rapidly.
During cooking many housewives remove pots placed on the burners without adjusting the burner flame. The flame is therefore left burning which is a waste of gas. There are gas ranges available in which the burner flame is automatically lowered when a pot is removed therefrom, the burner flame being automatically returned to its original intensity when the pot is returned. However, such ranges are complex in structure, may be easily damaged through exposure to cookings oils, and are not readily serviceable.